metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suplume
Suplume is one of the very few life-bearing black holes ever found. The Suplumits are streams of conscious tachyons that fly in and out without fear. Planetary Data Suplume is a stellar-mass black hole bearing a bright orange accretion disk and blue gamma ray jets. It appears to be a retrograde rotation black hole, as the gap between the accretion disk and the event horizon is quite apparent. While the actual black hole is only about 50 kilometers in diameter, the accretion disk reaches a width of about 170 kilometers. The disk is rich in white-hot planetoids, some of which fall into and marginally feed the black hole. It was thought that Suplume was a blue supergiant that combusted and formed a relatively large black hole. The resulting blast wiped away any planets and their inhabitants, leaving the star without life, until its first gamma ray burst where Eftyel, the first Suplumit, was born from the super-heated matter and began to charge photons with more energy, creating more tachyons that further evolved into Suplumits. Suplume now acts as a star for the rogue planets and planetoids (of which are Zzzict, Spyingi and Beskot) that it catches in its orbit. Both the black hole and accretion disk are remarkably hot, reaching temperatures of up to 15 million degrees Fahrenheit; this heat comes from the stars it absorbs, and can radiate away for its planets. It also gives off a brilliant glow, which the planets can harness as solar energy. Inhabitants Suplumits are streams of tachyons given sentience through gamma rays colliding with their atoms and forming miniscule amounts of carbon. As their disposition implies, they have the capability of travelling faster than the speed of light, which inadvertently lets them travel backward in time. This is an ability they abuse to fly in and out of the black hole unharmed, but their purpose of doing this is unknown. Following Eftyel's example, the natives will plunge into the black hole upon death (which occurs when they shed their most of their energy and carbon to become photons) and never return. In actuality, Suplumits are invisible; however, they give off x-rays that can be detected by proper equipment. When translated into visible light, they appear as a bright gold ball followed by an hourglass-shaped set of wings and a wispy tail. They measure to only .4 millimeters long inside or outside the black hole, but get drastically longer when entering or exiting as a result of spaghettification. Suplumits are a cooperative race, and speak in what seems to be reversed Latin, a language they call "Tachyin". They are generalized as "mischievous" and can use their vast numbers to create a force strong enough to push small ships and planetoids into the black hole, without any explanation as to why. It is advised to avoid entering Suplume's inner gravitational field, as Suplumits tend to occupy this space. If you are caught in the black hole's pull, chances are you and your vessel will be burned alive before you get a chance to enter. Game Data Despite being a black hole, Meteos will still persist in "landing" on it, and will annihilate it if enough are present. This would generate gravitational waves powerful enough to wipe out life on both Zzzict, Beskot and Spyingi, the three life-bearing planets orbiting it. However, its incredible gravity and depth allow it more space for the phantasmagoric matter to collide, but in order to leave the event horizon, Meteos must coalesce, shedding away some of their mass as energy. As a result, attacks made from Suplume only send half of the launched Meteos. Trivia * The name of the planet comes from the word “superluminal”, which is a word that denotes something as having speeds faster than light.